


Winds and Waters

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Like from an assault, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not from Sexytimes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Present Tense, Strangulation, WinterIron Spring Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: “It’s alright, you know,” he says, “I’m not going to be mad.”





	Winds and Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eustassya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustassya/gifts).



> This takes place in an AU where Bucky sided with Tony during Civil War.
> 
> I do want to add an additional warning here that the fic contains mentions/implications of strangulation. It's not very graphic and is exclusively about the injuries resulting from it, but I don't want it to take anyone by surprise. That being said, enjoy!

Tony takes one look at James’ furious scowl and freezes. A part of him (a very large part, if he’s being completely honest) wants to flee out the nearest exit, but the remainder is just so tired of running. This is coming, he knows, however he might try to stop it. He might as well get it over with. “James,” he says aloud. The other man’s expression doesn’t change. “Bucky?” he tries tentatively. The scowl gets worse.

   
James takes a step forward. Tony panics and takes a step back. The scowl is off of James’ face, but the stricken expression he has now is even worse. James reaches a hand out toward him; it stops before he makes contact and hovers in the air for a long moment before James lets it fall back to his side. He takes a step back of his own. “Tony,” he says gruffly. “Anthony.”

   
Tony swallows roughly. The movement of it hurts his throat and he fights the urge to double check that his neck is covered. Pepper hadn’t been able to keep from staring at it when she’d seen him earlier. Rhodey had nearly broken something. He desperately doesn’t want to see James’ reaction. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s a bit terrified that his friend (pathetic crush) won’t react at all. “James,” he says again.  


The two of them stand in silence, both unwilling to move. “You checked yourself out of the hospital,” James finally says. He’s angry, Tony notes. Of course he is. Why wouldn’t he be pissed at Tony? Everyone else seems to be.  


“I’ve got too much to do,” Tony tells him. “I can’t afford to be lazing around in bed at a time like this.” James’ brow furrows at his words and the scowl makes a reappearance. The assassin breathes in sharply through his nose and lets out a slow breath through his mouth. “It’s not a big deal,” Tony rushes to add. “It’s nothing that won’t heal.” Strangely, the words don’t seem to help. If anything, James looks even more furious. Tony shifts awkwardly. He doesn’t want to be the one to bring it up, really, but it’s looking like it’s going to have to be him.  


Tony sighs heavily. “It’s alright, you know,” he says, “I’m not going to be mad.” There’s a different furrow to James’ brow now, and Tony’s having trouble placing it. He soldiers on, regardless. “I get it. I mean, I’d probably do the same thing if I was in your position.” He wouldn’t, really. He’s spent far too long making himself accountable to make decisions like that, but the world doesn’t work the same way for him as it does for everyone else; he can’t afford to put his faith in people like he used to. Not anymore.  


James reaches out his hand again and places it carefully on one of Tony’s cheeks. His thumb rubs over Tony’s cheekbone, carefully avoiding the dark splotch that fans out from his temple. “Tony,” he says softly. “Anthony.” Despite himself, Tony leans into the touch. “What the hell are you talking about?”  


Tony blinks slowly, savors the feeling of James’ fingers one last time. “You’re best friends,” he says. “I’m not going to blame you for changing your mind and going with Steve after all.”  


James’ thumb stops moving. After a moment, the hand drops down to Tony’s shirt collar and pulls it aside. James’ blue eyes take in the dark bruising that circles Tony’s throat. It makes Tony a little self-conscious; the last time James had seen Tony, the bruises hadn’t formed yet and were nothing more than some deep red marks on his skin. Now, a week later, the marks had blossomed into bruises as dark as night. They were far from the only injury on Tony’s person, but they were definitely the most eye catching.  


“You think I want to join Steve’s crusade,” James says flatly. There’s a curious lack of expression on his face. It’s making Tony uncomfortable.  


“Yes?” Tony tries, suddenly uncertain.  


James takes in Tony’s neck for a few more moments before he lets go of the fabric. “You think that I want to go help Steve after all this. After what he did to you.” Tony remains silent. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”  


Tony swallows. “You were so mad,” he says softly. He doesn’t remember much of his trip to the hospital, but he does remember that much, remembers the fury in James’ voice when he spoke to Ross.  


“Not at you!” James snaps. There’s the creak of metal, and Tony looks down to see that James’ left hand is clenched into a fist.  


“You didn’t come see me,” Tony says. He feels a little foolish, but he thinks it’s important.  


It’s James’ turn to swallow harshly. “I thought you were going to take it back,” he says.  


It takes Tony longer than it should to figure out what James is talking about. He blinks once. He blinks again  “You thought…”  


“You were dying,” James says, so softly that Tony has to really focus to hear him. “I know that people don’t always want to live with their deathbed confessions.”  


“I wouldn’t lie about something like that,” Tony tells him, stung by the idea.

   
James shakes his head, dark hair whipping through the air. “I know,” he tells Tony. “But that doesn’t mean you want me to know about it.”  
  


Tony takes in the other man’s hunched shoulders, clenched fingers, the way his teeth bite into his lip. “Why would you care if I took it back?” he asks. He’s nervous, but for the first time in a week he feels like he’s on the right track.  
  


“Because,” James’ says after a moment’s pause, “I love you, too.”

  
There are so many things that Tony wants to say in response, but he can’t seem to find the words. Instead, he takes three steps forward and wraps his arms around James’ torso. The other man’s arms come to rest against Tony’s back. Tony isn’t sure how long they stay like this, but it doesn’t matter. There are discussions to have and plans to make, but they can deal with all of that later. For now, for once, he’s going to take the opportunity to just be happy.


End file.
